Fantasy Turned Into Reality
by spazzgirl
Summary: Maka always fantasized about Soul wearing that pin stripped outfit. It's a good thing that Soul was happily able to turn that fantasy into reality. PWP one-shot. Lemons ahoy!


**Fantasy Turned Into Reality**

**Hey everyone Spazzgirl here, I thought I would give it another shot and write a SoulxMaka lemon one-shot. This one has been nagging my mind ever since I started listening to "Sexin On The Dance Floor" by Cash Cash feat Jeffree Star and I kept imaging an older Soul wearing his black room outfit, I swear I he looks so hot in it *drools***

**So this one will be a full out lemon instead of a lime, once again this will be a PWP XD. Um I don't think there's anything I need to explain right now, so let's get onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: **The sexiness that is Soul shall never be mine or any other related Soul Eater stuff T^T

**Ages: 18**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Maka had no idea in the world how the hell she ended up in this situation, one moment she was randomly day dreaming of how handsome, hot and sexy Soul looked like in that pin stripped outfit he wore in the Black Room.<p>

Did she mention sexy?

And the next thing she knew, Maka found herself pinned on her bed with Soul holding her wrist above her head and him nestled between her spread out legs, and another thing was that he was wearing the same exact pin stripped outfit along with the red magenta dress shirt. The scythe meister couldn't help but blush as she saw Soul giving her such a sexy smirk.

"So Maka is it true that you've had fantasies of me wearing this outfit?"

The ash blond haired girl looked away with a slight blush adorned on her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about Soul."

This only made Soul's smirk widen, "Really then how come every time you come into the Black Room you look away whenever you see me," his hot breath brushed against her ear. Maka could only shiver, "Maka," as soon as she looked at him, Soul brought her into a hot passionate kiss. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue stroked hers, Maka let out a small whimper of protest as Soul broke the kiss, "Tell me Maka what other fantasizes did you have about me?"

Maka felt so embarrassed right now, "Um well," her face became so red that it would make a tomato jealous, "I can't Soul it's too embarrassing."

"Oh really," the smirk came on his face again, "Maybe I can help remind you," Maka was confused at first, but as soon he began to leave little love bites on her neck and moans were escaping her lips, she finally understood what he meant. "Maka you taste so sweet," he huskily whispered against her neck.

Maka wanted to be touch more, she wanted more of his hot touch on her skin, "Soul please touch me."

"Oh so now you're cooperating," he gave her a smug grin.

"Sh-shut up you're so embarrassing."

The death scythe couldn't help but chuckle, his left hand held both of Maka's wrists as his right hand ghostly roamed down Maka's body he could feel her shiver underneath his touch. His knee pressed against her covered crotch as he pressed his face against the crook of her neck. Maka let out a soft moan as Soul's right hand slipped underneath the light colored orange shirt she was wearing. A shiver ran down her spine as his fingers would stroke her body as his right hand made its way to her chest area.

"You're skin feels so soft Maka," he whispered hotly against her skin.

She bit her lip as Soul caressed her left breast through the bra she was wearing, Soul had let go of her wrist and both of his hands cupped her cheek and brought her into a kiss. Maka wrapped both arms around his neck, both of their tongues fought for dominance she broke away from the kiss as Soul's knee rubbed against her. She gripped his shoulder as his sharp teeth nipped her neck Soul's hands found their way at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over. Once again, Maka found herself in another heated lip lock session with Soul, he let out a growl as her tongue brushed against his, Maka let out a gasp as she felt the cold air brush against her breasts causing them to harden.

She wrapped her arms around her breast to cover them as she laid back down on the bed. This caused Soul to let out a growl.

"Maka what are you doing?"

She looked away embarrassed, "You're going to make fun of them for being small," a blushed appeared on her face again.

"Maka," he growled causing her to look at him, his left hand took hold of both of her wrists. "Maka I don't care if they're small, they're perfect to me and not to mention they belong to me." And with that his tongue brushed against the tip of her left breast.

"Ah, Soul," her back arched as Soul to the breast inside of his hot mouth. Soul let go of her wrists, his right hand would play with the right breast as his left hand made its way down south.

The white haired boy switched breast and continued the same treatment he had given the twin. Maka could feel herself getting wet as she felt him rubbing her through the plain white underwear she was wearing.

"S-Soul," she moaned, "It's not fair," the death scythe removed himself from her breast.

"What's not fair Maka," he grinned as he rested his forehead against hers.

"It's not fair that you're still dressed while I'm half naked," she didn't even remember how he managed to get her out of the pajama pants she was wearing.

"Alright then I'll dress for you," she blushed as Soul shrugged out of the jacket he was wearing and then tugged down his tie and pulled it over his head and then dropped it. "Maka would you like to unbutton me?" For some reason Maka knew he would say something like that. She crawled towards Soul, nervous and trembling hands made their way towards the buttons of his shirt, Maka sometimes hated the way Soul could make her nervous. "You know Maka this shirt isn't going to unbutton itself." Soul gave her a smug grin.

"Shut up Soul," she felt so nervous doing this, it felt like hours as she unbutton the first button, then all of the buttons were unbuttoned and she found herself staring at Soul's muscled body. Her eyes found themselves focused on the scar unconsciously she placed a hand on it and began to stroke it.

Maka let out a surprised yelp as she found herself laying on the bed with Soul above her, the dress shirt on the floor, she couldn't help but blush.

"Maka," a growl escaped Soul's lips. She let out a soft moan as the white haired boy began to nibble on her jaw.

He began to leave butterfly kisses on her jaw, then to her neck and towards the valley of her breast. She arched her back as Soul once again to a breast into his mouth Maka could feel a warm feeling building up in the pit of her stomach and felt herself getting wet. She felt embarrassed as she felt Soul's clothed erection brush against her now soaking panties. She wanted to feel more of Soul's touch, she didn't mind that he was actually giving her chest attention but she needed him to help release some tension down below.

"Soul, Soul I need more," the demon death scythe understood what his meister was asking for.

Soul began to drag his tongue down her stomach, once he reached her bellybutton, his tongue swirled around it causing Maka to giggle. He finally reached his destination and swiftly pulled her panties down the scythe meister couldn't help but blush as Soul twirled it around his finger with a grin on his face.

"Soul don't do that, it's so embarrassing." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit and dropped the article of clothing down. As soon as his warm breath touched her slick folds, Maka couldn't help but moan aloud.

The white haired boy began to stroke them with his tongue, she felt like she couldn't breathe as Soul's tongue found her aching clitoris. She gasped as he began to suck on it, then Soul added an index finger inside her slick walls, after a while he added another and would move his fingers and curl them. Maka began to tighten around his fingers as she was getting to come, she let out a stifle cry as his sharp teeth gently nipped her clitoris, as soon as a growl left Soul's throat Maka instantly came on his fingers. Soul pulled his fingers out and gave an experimental link he looked down at Maka as she was regaining her breath, as an idea came to his head he smirked.

"Maka, come taste yourself," he whispered hotly as he brought his juice covered fingers to her mouth. "Come taste how good you are."

She blushed at first but meekly obeyed, she felt embarrassed as Soul watched her clean his fingers. Maka moaned as she found herself tasting so sweet, Soul couldn't help but be aroused at the sight of his meister cleaning her juices off his fingers, he too couldn't help but moan. Maka found herself no longer licking and sucking his fingers, she watched him starting to take of his pants and her eyes widened as she saw the bulge in his boxers.

Soul grabbed her hand and placed it on the bulge, "See Maka this shows how badly I want you."

The color red made its way to Maka's cheek as she heard what Soul had just said. She watched intently as Soul took off his boxers and blushed even more as she saw his hardened length. What surprised Maka the most was curls of white hair surrounding his length and this caused her to blush.

"So you really are a natural white," it was more of a statement than a question.

Soul couldn't help but laugh a bit, "You actually thought I dyed my hair," Maka didn't need to answer as a blush was a good enough answer for him.

He brought Maka down with him as the two fought for dominance once again, he would nip the bottom of her lip causing Maka to moan. She felt his length brush against her pussy, causing her to become wet again, she needed Soul and she needed him more than. She felt herself greedily sucking for oxygen as he broke from the kiss Soul held her hip as his right hand positioned himself. Maka bit her lip as the tip rubbed against her, coating it with her juices, once Soul pushed the tip of his penis in, a loud moan escaped her throat. Soul then placed his right hand on her hip, and pushed the rest of himself inside he groaned as he felt Maka's walls wrapping themselves around his length.

Soul then covered Maka's mouth with his own as he broke her barrier, he swallowed the screams emitting from his meister. After her screams died down Soul broke away and nipped her neck, waiting for the sign to continue on, Maka grind against him as the pain was replaced by pleasure. The white haired male grinned and began to pump himself in and out of her the ash haired blond would arch her back as she felt Soul brushing inside of her. Soul brought one of Maka's leg over his shoulder allowing him to move deeper inside of her, he brought the other leg over his shoulder, and in result hitting the bundle of nerve inside of her.

Maka held onto the bed sheets as she felt like she could fall any moment. Soul then wrapped her legs around his waist she began to move against him, allowing her to match his pace. Maka pulled Soul down for a kiss, their tongues stroking one another Soul began to massage her breast causing her grip on the sheets to tighten. Soul let out an animalistic growl as he felt Maka grind against him, she had no idea how crazy she was making him right now he tore away from the kiss and began to leave love bites on her neck and shoulder. She buried her left hand in his hair while the right hand gripped the back of his shoulders, leaving small crescent moon marks. Maka didn't know how long she would be able to last, the feeling of Soul moving inside of her was becoming too much for her to handle. She would whisper in his ear to move faster and harder, the bed began to shake as it would occasionally bang against the wall.

Maka hoped that their love making would cause the walls to break she snapped out of that thought as Soul thrusted hard inside of her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The fire in her stomach, that had begun to build up when Soul pushed himself inside of her, was starting to become too much for her. Maka knew should wouldn't last another minute, her walls were tightening around him, but her slick juices made it possible for Soul to still move. She let out a pleasurable scream as her release had come when Soul hit her bundle of nerves with force. Her body was shaking as the pleasure overwhelmed her, though Soul was still able to continue on. His white hair began to cover his eyes as his body began to become hot from his movements. He knew that he would come it was hard enough for him not to come when he entered his lover. After one powerful and long thrust, Soul emptied himself inside of Maka, a loud groan was a sign that he had come. Maka couldn't help but come again as Soul's release caused her to come once again, their juices mixing with one another and spilling onto the bed.

The whiter haired male fell right beside her after he pulled himself out, heavy breathing was the only thing being heard inside of her room. Soul gently grabbed Maka and pulling her close to his body, she happily snuggled against his side he pulled the sheet underneath them and pulled it up to his chest. Maka couldn't believe that she actually had sex with the man that she had spent nearly her whole life with, both going through a lot as both meister and weapon. And to think that Soul would actually be the one to prove that he wasn't like the kind of men Maka thought of and she knew he wouldn't cheat, after all cool guys don't cheat.

"I love you Maka," he whispered softly in her hair.

She couldn't help but smile, "I love you too Soul," and with that both lovers slept peacefully throughout the night.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I has finally finished, praise the lord *slumps in chair*<strong>

**Well this was kind of hard for me to write, it's the first time I've written a full blown Soul Eater lemon so sorry if it's not good. I noticed that a lot of SoulxMaka lemons never actually mention Soul being *cough* natural white haired XD. So I thought I'd stick it in there, so go originality. I would sometimes include the whole "Wow you're actual natural, insert whatever crazy colored hair the character may have," yeah I sort of felt embarrassed for writing Maka to say "So you're natural white," I felt like dying there xD.**

**Anyways drop down and give me your thoughts about this 8D. **


End file.
